The use of profiles is a convenient way to save time in performing various types of tasks. Default profiles provide desired preferences in advance for many different types of activities. For example, Microsoft Word may store a default profile such that when a new document is opened, the document uses 12 point type of a particular font such as Times Roman. As another example, profile buttons may be provided in an automobile that set the height, position and attitude of a car seat for several different drivers. Further, the default display in a computer aided design drawing application illustrates the devices being displayed in accordance with a default view. Each of these examples, as well as many other examples, constitutes profiles that can conform to a user's preferences or a default profile.